<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romancing the Farm Girl by MiriamKenneath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365324">Romancing the Farm Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath'>MiriamKenneath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Banter, F/M, Happy Ending, Jedi Leia Organa, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she was just another mouthy brat at first. Chewie thought the old man was on the up and up, however, and was thus entirely happy to extend his Wookiee’s hairy hand of friendship to this so-called Leia Skywalker, too.</p><p>As for Han Solo, well, he had his doubts about her, that was for damn certain, but this was going to be a short, simple job, so he kept his doubts to himself. Mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Swap 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romancing the Farm Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts">Enisy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thought she was just another mouthy brat at first. Chewie thought the old man was on the up and up, however, and was thus entirely happy to extend his Wookiee’s hairy hand of friendship to this so-called Leia Skywalker, too.</p><p>As for Han Solo, well, he had his doubts about her, that was for damn certain, but this was going to be a short, simple job, so he kept his doubts to himself. Mostly.</p><p>‘What a hunk of junk!’ Leia exclaimed.</p><p>Han bristled; nobody got away with insulting the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>, nobody! ‘I’ll have you know, farm girl, that this “hunk of junk” here made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs! She’s one of the fastest ships in the galaxy!’</p><p>‘The Kessel Run in twelve parsecs? Yeah, suuuuure.’ Leia’s brow was arched sceptically. ‘Oh, by the way, the name’s “Leia,” not “farm girl”.’</p><p>‘Right. Gotcha. I heard you the first time, you know.’ Han paused. ‘Farm girl.’</p><p>Leia threw up her hands in disgust and went to chat with Chewie in the cockpit. Apparently she thought she was some sort of ace pilot, which…whatever. These Outer Rim backwater types all said that kind of nerfshit, didn’t they?</p><p>As things turned out, though, the job wasn’t short <em>or </em>simple, and Leia’s boast wasn’t just nerfshit. At least the part about being an ace pilot wasn’t nerfshit. He still wasn’t certain about the rest of the Force mumbo-jumbo.</p><p>But. Watching Leia blow that Death Star with a single, perfectly-placed shot? For a second or two there, Han almost felt like a true believer.</p><p> </p><p>Faith in Leia’s flying wasn’t exactly getting Han very far with her, though. Leia was too preoccupied with <em>her</em> faith in the Force.</p><p>Han sympathised, he supposed. Vader had slain the old man who’d wanted to train her as a Jedi, and replacement Jedi were in decidedly short supply. At this rate, Leia might become the galaxy’s first self-taught Jedi Knight.</p><p>And Han? He might be the first man to die of blue balls. And that would be <em>literal</em> blue balls, brrrr!</p><p>‘Why me?’ Han asked an unconscious Leia rhetorically. (She was too cold even to shiver. Han pretended not to worry and hugged her to him tighter.) ‘Here I am, holding you heroically in my arms and saving your pretty little rear-end from a Hoth-level snowstorm, and you’re not even awake enough to thank me? Where’s the justice in that, eh?’</p><p>And in the end, it was His Blond-Headed Highness who got the thank you kiss, not Han. Who’d’ve figured that?! Han never betrayed his friends, but he’d be the first to admit to a moment there where he seriously entertained the possibility of killing Luke.</p><p>He didn’t get another chance with Leia for quite a long time. After the Battle of Hoth, she went off to meet some Master Yoda or another, and Han…er…Han got taken out of the picture for a while.</p><p>Actually, if one was sticking strictly to artistic metaphors, it wasn’t so much that he got taken out of the picture as turned into wall art. Wall art made of carbonite.</p><p> </p><p>Leia staged a rescue. Because of course she would. And Han was all ready to assume the position of age-appropriate gratitude – horizontal and in bed, ideally – but Leia was already X-winging her way back to her Master Yoda. What did that guy have that Han didn’t, anyway?</p><p>He was really starting to think that maybe she didn’t want him. At least not like Han wanted her. And besides, c’mon, look at the competition. Luke was a goddamn prince! What farm girl would be able to resist <em>that</em>?</p><p>‘I get it,’ Han said, peering intently into the forest moon’s foliage and trying to sound like he didn’t care, ‘and I promise I won’t get in the way from now on.’</p><p>‘In the way of – oh, Han. Luke and I – we’re not like that.’</p><p>‘But you want to be. Like I said, I get it.’</p><p>‘Han, Luke’s my brother.’</p><p>And then, just in case Han’s mind weren’t as blown as the Death Star over Yavin, Leia proceeded to explain that Vader was her father and that it was her destiny to confront him. ‘There’s still good in him, Han. I can save him,’ she said.</p><p>Han wasn’t so certain about the prospects of that, but he let her go. It wasn’t his place to stop her. The best he could do was hope she’d make it back alive.</p><p>Plus, he got a nice kiss to tide him over in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>Never bet against Leia Skywalker. Han had said that to Lando once. And he may have even meant it…at least when it came to Force mumbo-jumbo.</p><p>She’d won her battle against the Emperor, and she’d redeemed her father. So she said, anyway. Han saw no reason not to believe her – the skies over Endor was proof enough. She seemed sadder than she’d ever been before, too.</p><p>Fortunately, Han was packing something for that…</p><p>In his pants. That was very, very happy to see her. That was very, very eager to make her equally happy to see him.</p><p>They worked on making her happy all night long, and Han was pleased to report afterwards that it was, in the end, Mission Accomplished.</p><p>‘Not bad for a farm girl,’ Han said as they lay together, taking in the lazy, post-victory celebration morning.</p><p>‘Not bad for a scoundrel,’ Leia replied. Her smile was warmer than Tatooine’s twins suns. Yeah, she really did give as good as she got.</p><p>‘So, er, the Jedi thing…it won’t be a problem, will it?’ That did concern him. He was almost willing to admit it.</p><p>‘No, it won’t be a problem.’</p><p>Han released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Happily ever after, after all. He was one lucky bastard.</p><p>‘There is no luck; there is only the Force,’ Leia said.</p><p>Oh great, she could read his thoughts now? ‘Shaddup,’ Han said, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>And then, because she totally didn’t have to take orders from him, he kissed her again to make certain she did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>